Everything Wrong with Warrior Cats Couples
by ThePrincessStoryMaker
Summary: Nothing much but sharing my thoughts and feelings on couples from Erin Hunter's series called Warriors! I will take suggestions, so don't hesitate to ask me x3
1. Chapter 1 - The Flaming Fire of Sand

**Everything Wrong with Warrior Cats Couples**

**ThePrincessStoryMaker: Hi guys!**

**Firestar: What're we doing here?**

**Sandstorm: *shrug* I don't know. I kinda like it.**

**ThePrincessStoryMaker: D'aww, well you can thank me for making you come here! :3**

**Firestar: I don't like it here.**

**ThePrincessStoryMaker: Too bad for you xc**

**Sandstorm: Hey Firestar, any idea why we're here?**

**ThePrincessStoryMaker: To talk about what's wrong with you and him! :D**

**Firestar and Sandstorm: WHAT?!**

**Spottedleaf: I see the problems.**

**Sandstorm: Of course you would Dx**

**Firestar: Spottedleaf! 3**

**Sandstorm: Shut up Firestar *glare* -u-**

**ThePrincessStoryMaker: Spottedleaf! c: What are you doing here?**

**Spottedleaf: *shrug***

**ThePrincessStoryMaker: okay, well let's just – **

**Cinderpelt: WAIT! I WANT TO SAY HI, TOO! :D**

**Sandstorm: Oh, just brought the whole fan base with you didn't you, Firestar? You just HAD TOO?**

**Firestar: Don't look at me, I didn't invite them! She's the one writing with us!**

**ThePrincessStoryMaker: Well, let's get to the story *dodges chair thrown at me* before I lose an arm and can't type another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats. Erin Hunter does!**

**A Flaming Fire of Sand**

Hi there.

I don't know how this idea came to me to be completely honest, but I don't regret it. We're doing ``Everything Wrong with Warrior Cats Couples`` Basically, we're taking a trip down the line of warrior cat couples that we all love (some, not so much) and see what's wrong with them and the possibilities of why they couldn't work out! I might be a putting a few Chapters in there that they weren't mates, but it was obvious they could've been if certain things weren't in the way (*cough* FireXCinder *cough* HollyXAsh *cough*)

Wait . . . Holly X Ash? What am I thinking!?

But anyway, we're not doing them today. We're starting out with the one everyone should know:

SAND X FIRE

Yes, the couple we all know pretty well in the books – Sandstorm and Firestar. Alright, the two weren't made for each other. I'm sorry, but I'm a Spotted x Fire fan for life. Not that I don't like Sandstorm or anything – I really like her, lol, but I can't see her good with Firestar.

First off: In many various books it shows how Sandstorm feels betrayed by Firestar, thinking of how he loves other she cats (*cough* Cinder *cough* Spotted) rather than her, which makes her a completely jelly freak.

_**From Firestar's Quest, page 110,**_

"_I knew you never wanted me for your mate," she mewed as soon as they were out of earshot of the other cats. "You've always been in love with Spottedleaf." Firestar thanked Starclan that he had not mentioned his dream encounter with the former medicine cat. "I loved Spottedleaf," he admitted. "But even if she had lived, what could I have done? She was a medicine cat. She would have never chosen a mate."_

_ "So I was second best?" she spoke bitterly, not looking at him._

Ouch.

Well, Firestar wasn't making it much better, though. It was pretty obvious his love for Spottedleaf was pretty strong, and at some points I felt as if Firestar didn't care about Sandstorm enough.

_**From The Darkest Hour, page 53**_

"_With this life I give you love," she murmured in her soft voice. "Use it well, for all the cats in your care – and especially for Sandstorm."_

_There was no pain in the life that poured into Fire heart now. It held the warmth of the high sun in Greenleaf, burning to the tips of his paws. It was pure love; at the same time he experienced the sense of security he had known as a tiny kit, nuzzling his mother. He gazed up at Spottedleaf, wrapped in a contentment he had never known before._

_ He thought he caught a proud gleam in her eyes as she turned away, and his disappointed that she had not stayed to talk to him was mixed with relief that she had approved of his new choice. Now he had no reason to fear that was being unfaithful to Spottedleaf in his love for Sandstorm._

Okay, some of you might read this, and all you'll get out of it was: _His love for Sandstorm_. So before you start yelling at me, re-read it.

Have you? Great.

Let's try this line over again, shall we?

`` _Now he had no reason to fear that he was being unfaithful to Spottedleaf in his love for Sandstorm _``

Unfaithful to Spottedleaf, hmm? And how about this?

`` _He gazed up at Spottedleaf, wrapped in contentment he had never known before_ ``

So Sandstorm doesn't give you contentment like this? Oh. My. Gosh.

When you think about it, Sandstorm had a pretty valid reason to get jelly like that at Spottedleaf. And don't forget there were some heated moments between Sandstorm and Cinderpelt, too.

_**From A Dangerous Path, page 104**_

"_She's asleep. I'll leave her to you, Cinderpelt." "Thanks for your help, Sandstorm." Both she-cats were being very polite to each other, but somehow Fireheart felt it wouldn't take much for them to unsheathe their claws. He wondered why, then decided he didn't have time to worry about petty squabbles._

Oh, Firestar. So clueless.

Alrighty, I admit, Sandstorm and Fireheart did have some pretty cutesy moments together, but other than that, they were probably extremely irritated with one another (mainly Sandstorm.)

What gets me is the whole Cinder X Fire thing, though. Would Cinderpelt have been his mate if that accident on the Thunderpath had never happened? There are plenty of theories saying so. There are some scenes between Firestar and her that could suggest a love relationship, though I doubt Firestar felt it.

_**From A Dangerous path, page 104 (after Sandstorm left.)**_

"_Good." Cinderpelt gave him a curt nod, and Fireheart felt her blue gaze trained on his back all the way across the clearing._

*Cough cough* Sorry I think I j-just *cough cough cough* have something in m-my throat – it's nothing *cough* really –

Okay, this could simply be Cinderpelt watching Fireheart leave the den.

But how about we try all of it?

_**From a Dangerous Path, page 104 (full)**_

_"She's asleep. I'll leave her to you, Cinderpelt."_

_ "Thanks for your help, Sandstorm."_

_ Both she-cats were being very polite to each other, but somehow Fireheart felt it wouldn't take much for them to unsheathe their claws. He wondered why, then decided he didn't have time to worry about petty squabbles. "We'll go and eat, then," he meowed. "And afterward you need rest," Sandstorm told him. "You've been on your paws since dawn."_

_ She gave him a nudge, propelling him toward the main clearing. Before he had taken more than a couple of paces, Cinderpelt called after him, "Send some fresh-kill for me and Speckletail. If you've got the time, that is." "Of course I've got the time," Fireheart felt completely baffled by the tension that had chilled the air. "I'll see to it right away."_

_ "Good." Cinderpelt gave him a curt nod, and Fireheart felt her blue gaze train on his back all the way across the clearing._

If you've got the time? Was that a hit of sarcasm I hear, Cinderpelt?

It could simply mean that she thinks he's busy – after all, he is clan deputy, and he has plenty of work to do, and how Sandstorm does say he's been on his paws all day and needs rest, but. . .

It could also mean that Cinderpelt's annoyed by all the time he's spending with Sandstorm rather than her because she secretly likes Fireheart and doesn't like Sandstorm interfering and Sandstorm knows how Cinderpelt feels about her man so the two have all this tension and what not? Hmm. . .

Well, there's this, too.

_**From A Dangerous Path, page 104 (lol)**_

_He broke off, realizing that Sandstorm had left Speckletail and was walking toward him. "Finished talking secrets?" she mewed with an edge to her voice. Flicking her tail toward Speckletail, she added, "She's asleep. I'll leave her to you, Cinderpelt."_

Oh, snappy Sandstorm, huh?

Well, in the end there are plenty of good things to come down to in there lovely life, like Leafpool and Squirrelflight!

Squirrelflight – Annoying, loud ginger she cats that causes trouble and lies to her mate and clan about her kits which are actually not her kits but her sister's, Leafpool's.

Leafpool – A medicine cat who falls in love with someone from a different clan that they have absolutely nothing in common with and has three kits, causing the existence for a horrible species under the name of Hollyleaf, driving herself into pure insanity.

Gotta love them, right?

**Lol, Done!  
Sorry if these seem a little harsh, I love all the cats, but I just feel like stating my opinion. Some of you might agree with me and others, well, not so much. This is just for fun people! Don't take it so serious.**

**Also you can start leaving suggestions on what pairing you think had many things wrong with and I'll post as soon as I can!**

**Bye~ x3**


	2. Chap 2- The Squirrel Stuck in Brambles

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the suggestions and all, but I picked one couple that I just couldn't wait to do because there are just so many things wrong with them just – I- I CAN'T.**

**But anyway, just because I didn't do the chapter you wanted doesn't mean I won't! I plan on doing Bumble x Dove next, though, who knows, I might not!**

**Oh, and don't forget what I said last time. I might be doing some couples that weren't actually legit couples from the series, but could've been, or have a large fan base saying they should've been. There'll always be a reason for a couple not to work out, even if they were a couple, right? Hehe. **

**Sandstorm: Would you two just leave?**

**Cinderpelt: NO, HE'S MINES!**

**Spottedleaf: Obviously he's mines.**

**Sandstorm/Cinderpelt: NUH-UH.**

**ThePrincessStoryMaker: *yawns* Aren't you three done arguing yet? It's just starting to get old. *dodges chair thrown at me again***

**Spottedleaf: We have to get it settled.**

**Sandstorm: it is settled, he's MY mate!**

**Cinderpelt: He will ALWAYS be MINES.**

**Sandstorm: Oh really? Why did Erin hunter write me as his mate, then? Huh? HUH?**

**Spottedleaf: If I hadn't died, we would've had a forbidden *pfft***

**Cinderpelt: If I hadn't gotten my leg injured, I would've been his mate.**

**Sandstorm: Both of you are WRONG!**

**ThePrincessStoryMaker: You do know Firestar left ages ago, right?**

**Sand/Spotted/Cinder: WHAT?! *runs out***

**ThePrincessStoryMaker: Well now that that's settled, enjoy the – **

**Squirrelflight: Wait! This is our chapter, so we get to talk a little too, right?**

**Brambleclaw: Yeah!**

**ThePrincessStoryMaker: Sorry, no, they took all your time.**

**Squirrel/Bramble: NO FAIRRR!**

**ThePrincessStoryMaker: *dodges two books thrown at me* Well, time for me to go! Enjoy *dodges another book***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, the fabulouuuuus Erin Hunter does!**

**The Squirrel Stuck in Brambles**

*Cough*

Hello there my Couple Fans. This story is surprisingly doing a lot better than I had ever expected so I really appreciate it.

By looking at the chapter title, I hope you can guess who the lucky (eh, I wouldn't call them lucky) couple is today?

If you guessed Fire x Tiger, you're in the wrong place, buddy. (Why would you anyway? Sheesh.)

No, but they are cats closely related to them! Squirrelflight, the innocent ginger cat (not) who belongs to the strong, brave tom leader Firestar, our protagonist in the first series, Into the Wild, and Brambleclaw, the totally I'm-so-perfect-even-though-I-train-with-my-dad-and-evil-half-brother-in-the-Dark-Forest-and-I-have-a-really-deep-ambition-making-me-just-like-him deputy, son of Tigerstar.

Wow? Fire x Tiger? They practically want to rip each other's guts out! So OF COURSE their son and daughter would fall in love, right?

Because it's just "Destiny", ya know?

I really didn't like that whole destiny thing. Not one bit. Okay, Leafpool saw an image of brambles, mhm, mhm, and that could mean "Starclan likes brambles."

Ever thought of that?

But noo, she had to go the difficult route and be all like "Well brambles + Starclan = Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, perfect match!"

I don't like it.

I'd have to go Ashfur and Squirrelflight all the way. Now, I admit, at first I loved Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, mainly because of the journey they went on together, and how their romance blossomed from there.

When Ashfur came along, I didn't really pay attention to him, I was too busy anticipating the moment when Squirrel and Bramble were a thing again, so I didn't think much of the grey-furred warrior.

Then, not to long ago, I got bored, so I began to re-read some books, and I re-read the series, and when I was re-reading the new propechy, I couldn't believe it.

There were some extremely cute moments between Squirrelflight and Ashfur! Ashfur was so kind and sweet to het, and it's obvious he really, really loved her. Squirrelflight felt the same at one point, but then some stupid destiny thing came along and just like that she leaves Ashfur.

By then I almost threw my book across my room.

Alright, so Ashfur didn't do the best things in the world, but who could blame him? Squirrelflight should've cared about him more! I mean, I can't help but think that if Leafpool had never seen that image, would Ashfur and Squirrelflight still be together?

Okay, so let's just ignore the fact that Ashfur was going to kill them, and then he was going to tell her secret and all . . .

_**From Long Shadows, page 272, **_

"_Ashfur, get out of the way." Squirrelflight's voice was slightly puzzled. "Let them get out!" "Brambleclaw isn't here to look after them now," Ashfur sneered. Hollyleaf felt her fur beginning to rise. What did Ashfur mean? Lionblaze's golden pelt was bristling, too. "What have you done with my father?" he howled through the flame. Ashfur looked at him pityingly; his eyes were twin points of fire amid the burning forest. "Why would I waste my time with Brambleclaw?"_

_*Skip a little*_

"_Your quarrel with Brambleclaw has to stop," she hissed. "Too many moons have passed. You have to accept that I'm Brambleclaw's mate, not yours. You can't always keep trying to punish Brambleclaw for something that was always meant to be (__**A/N**__: _You sure didn't think that when you and him were fighting, did you now?_)." Ashfur's ears flicked up in surprise. "I have no quarrel with Brambleclaw." Hollyleaf exchanged a shock glance with Lionblaze. "That's not how it looks to me," he muttered. "I couldn't care less about Brambleclaw," Ashfur continued. "It's not his fault he fell for a faithless she-cat."_

OOooooooohohohohohoohohohohoohhhhhh :O

Okay, so maybe Ashfur did go a little crazy on them, but he still ended up in Starclan, right?

Heh . . . heh?

But there are more reason Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight make a horrible couple. One, Squirrelflight stopped being Brambleclaw's mate in the first place because she wanted Brambleclaw to listen to her (A/N: Because suddenly she thinks she's the queen of the world) rather than his half-brother, Hawkfrost. (Even though he did turn out evil . . . *cough*)

From Starlight, page 153,

"_Do you think we can get a move on?" Squirrelflight complained. "Or are you planning to stand gossiping all day?" "He was only trying to be friendly," Brambleclaw retorted angrily. "Friendly?" Squirrelflight hissed, her eyes stretched wide with disbelief. "We can do without his friendship. Look at the way he tied to grab the island for Riverclan's camp." "He wasn't trying to grab the island. No other Clan can use it, He was only trying to do best for Riverclan." "If you believe that, you'll believe anything." Squirrelflight whisked around with her tail in the air and stalked off._

Did I mention that I'm not a big fan of Squirrelflight? Because I'm not.

And even after they made up and supposedly had three lovely kits (besides Hollyleaf (did I mention I don't like Hollyleaf? Oh wait, I did? Okay.). But then Squirrelflight had to go off blabbing the truth to Ashfur, as to Hollyleaf killed him, but then she went on a blabbed the truth anyway, so basically she murdered someone because she wanted to tell the clans herself. Mkay, mkay.

_**From Sunrise, page 307,**_

_Squirrelflight did not reply, just held his gaze without flinching. "You couldn't trust me," he repeated. "Don't you think I would have helped you, if you had told me the truth? But it's too late now." He turned away, shouldering a path through the crowd. "Brambleclaw –" Squirrelflight took a pace after him, then halted, her head hanging and her tail drooping in despair._

But then what really irked me was that Brambleclaw made Squirrelflight deputy! Oh, if I were him, I would've exiled her or something.

*Cough*

But in the end, good things always come out of the couples. For Bramble and Squirrel, they um . . . well, uh . . .

. . .

Uh . . . they kept the story interesting?

HA, NO**.**

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it.**

**I'll most likely be doing Bumble x Dove, but I might not. And remember – this is for fun. I love all the warrior cats (well maybe except for Squirrelflight and Hollyleaf) and I'm just stating my opinion!**

**So bye ~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Kittypet and the Wild

**Hi!**

**I have a few things to say, so listen if you want (it's not really important so I'm guessing most of you are skipping to the chapter xD)**

**First off: Thank you! So many people are reading and reviewing and saying nice stuff, and I super appreciate it! EmberskyofShadowclan, thanks for stating you're opinion of Squirrelflight and Ashfur without biting me because some people honestly can't give constructive criticism :l**

**But not just Ember! Also my other reviewers! I love you all! :D**

**Secondly: I will NOT be doing every single suggestion you guys want me to do! I'll try to do as many as I can, but some couples are so minor that the books barely gives them recognition which makes it extremely hard to find anything wrong with them! So if you suggest a couple like, I don't know, Whitewing and Birchfall, obviously I can't really do that because they are a MINOR couple. Just because they are a minor couple doesn't mean people don't like them, but it doesn't show enough information for me to make a rant! Also, I will not be doing some couples because – this is my personal opinion – I don't dislike ALL the couples! Some couples I actually have no problems with, so if you suggest a couple like . . . I don't know, Bracken x Sorrel. Even though they're not really a minor couple but at the same time not an exactly big one, they don't really have anything wrong with them.**

**Thirdly: I know I said last chapter I would most likely be doing Bumblestripe and Dovewing, but the worst thing could've happened! So I was writing a chapter and going on my kindle for one of the books that had some juicy *cough* Bumble x Dove things, but of course my kindle ran out of battery, and I couldn't find my charger! *sigh* So since I have the whole Omen of the Stars set on my kindle, I have to wait till my new charger comes from Amazon until I can do that couple! D:**

**So, unfortunately, I'm not doing them, but don't worry, I WILL be doing them as soon as I get my charger!**

**Then I was thinking about doing Fallen Leaves x Hollyleaf (Thanks to you IvyleafHollypool, you saying he was her mate made me completely remember that x3) but then I realized that no matter how much I totally don't like Hollyleaf, the two make a cute couple in Hollyleaf's book (forgot the name, it was also on my kindle x3) and I couldn't see too many things wrong with them (except that Fallen leaves is a spirit thingy thing).**

**So in the end I settled with Fox x Ice!**

**HA, no. For you people that fell for it . . . have you forgotten their siblings?**

***Tsk tsk tsk***

**No, I'm not doing Bumble x Dove or Fox x Ice OR Holly x Fallen, but instead, I'm doing . . .**

**ThePrincessStoryMaker: Hi guys!**

**Graystripe: Hi?**

**Millie: Hello!**

**Graystripe: I was saying hi to the writer.**

**Millie: Well so was I, you idiot!**

**Graystripe: Well sorry, I didn't know!**

**Millie: Obviously.**

**ThePrincessStoryMaker: Gosh, you two, calm down a little bit –**

**Silverstream: Graystripe!**

**Graystripe: Silverstream!**

**Millie: *cough***

****silence****

**ThePrincessStoryMaker: This moment got really awkward and tense, so I think that I'll just step out now. Um, you three . . . enjoy yourselves! *runs out***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats.**

**The Kittypet and the Wild**

*Sigh*

Let me just say this flat out now as I begin: I hate this couple. I hate it, hate it, hate it. I really do. I do not like this couple what-so-ever, and yes, I respect the people who like Millie x Gray, but I ask you to respect my opinion to, because I flat out hate this couple. Not one bit do I have any feelings for this couple. I simply do not like them.

And no, I don't hate Graystripe! I mean come ON!

1. He's Firestar's best friend! The two of them were so close and it was just so adorable! (Especially Ravenpaw, I wished he had stayed because the three of them made really great best friends)

2. He's playful and so funny, and I feel as if he's in a tense moment, he could say something that would make everyone burst out laughing!

3. He had a pretty depressing time, but he still came out, living like any strong warrior should be living!

Graystripe is one of my favorite characters!

Millie . . . oh, Millie.

I

Hate

That

Chick.

Once again – this is MY opinion! This story is to say how I feel about the different couples and characters, and I'm sorry if you really like Millie, but if you're going to start ranting on me in the reviews over the story I'm writing, then you can write your own opinion somewhere else, because I really don't have time for a whole bunch of people mobbing over me because my opinion's different from theirs. If you really REALLY feel like you have to say something about how you feel – go ahead! I don't mind, I read all reviews, I'll see it, and I won't get offended, but if you sit there and type in all caps and have absolute no grammar and you're just flat out rude – guess what? Not only will I delete that comment but I'll comment back.

And it won't be pretty.

So no, I don't want to see this:

U HATES MILLIE? U SUCK U WRITE BAD STUFF.

No. Just no. If I see that, like I said, I will reply back and I will delete that. If it's like this:

Hey, I happen to love Millie, but we can't agree on everything, I still have time to listen to your opinion.

I'm fine with it! So before you even THINK about commenting, don't start spamming rude stuff. And not just for this chapter! ANY CHAPTER. I don't care what chapter it is – if our opinions differ, either get off my story or at least try and make an effort to tell me without being rude and annoying.

Ugh.

Lol, I'm so sorry, should've put that up there at my A/N, but eh, just had to let that out.

Anywayz,

So yeah, I don't like Millie. The reason being is because I feel as if she's just, I don't know, a replacement for Silverstream. Somewhere inside me feels like Erin Hunter actually didn't want Silverstream to die, but it was too late to bring her back, so made a character somewhat like her. I mean, Millie's a light silver tabby, if I'm not mistaken. And so is Silverstream.

Also if states how Millie feels like she's a replacement and that Graystripe doesn't care much for her, and when he goes to Starclan, he'll leave her behind and go with Silverstream. Also, when they have their kits, she feels as if Graystripe's not around as much as he should be, so she fusses over them more.

Who could blame Graystripe, though? He was taken by twolegs while saving his best friend's daughter and had to travel back with a she-kittypet, and I'm sure that you know, one thing led to another, and they're magically mates. That's usually how it works out (#thatlogictho).

Plus, Millie was really annoying with the whole Briarlight issue. I mean, I know her spine broke and she couldn't use her back legs, but you have other kits too, Millie! What about Bumblestripe and Blossomfall?

Okay, at first, I was just shocked about Millie. I didn't hate her and I didn't like her – I was just surprised. Then I actually started liking her. I was like "Well if Graystripe's happy, I'm happy!"

But then she turned out to be a bit to . . . obsessive, and a bit . . . annoying and rude . . . unlike SILVERSTREAM who was kind, beautiful and gentle!

Now I saw this while I was surfing the internet for some information on Millie and Gray. Basically it was on the Warriors Wiki and I found this little subject:

_Graystripe – Silverstream or Millie?_

Basically it discussed whether Graystripe would live with Silverstream when he died and went to Starclan or if he would live with Millie when he died and went to Starclan.

Most of the people were Silver x Gray to my happiness, though there were some Millie x Gray people in there, and I don't resent you because of it!  
I know this didn't turn out much of a chapter of me stating how weird the couple is, and more of a rant from me, but I _**do**_ have an interesting question for you guys to answer!

Who do YOU think he would rather go with?

I prefer Silver x Gray, but don't let my opinion stop you from putting your own! (as long as its not extremely and unnecessarily rude of course)

In the end, something good comes out of couples.

Let's see . . .

. . .

. . . . AHA! Graystripe returned home by help of Millie! That's basically the only thing! :D

**Once again, sorry for this pretty bad chapter, I just hate this couple so much, but I promise that the next chapter will be much better!**

**A quick reminder – my kindle has no charger, so I will not be able to post a chapter with Bumble x Dove, Tiger x Dove or any other couple that was formed in the Omen of the Stars series.**

**One last time – next chapter won't just be me ranting around how much I hate it! So bye! And remember – Who do you think he would've lived with in Starclan?**

**Bye~ **


	4. Little Note here! Please Read

**Hi guys!**

**Before I do anything, I just want you to know that this is not a chapter. And no, before you freak out, I'm not deleting the story or no one asked me too (thank you Flight of The Snowy Owl for pointing out Lawlclan for me, I'll keep my eyes out), but this is a simple little note.**

**First off (even though this wasn't really the point) is thank you soo much for not getting mad at me for that suckish chapter I posted! I promise that next chapter will be better . . . if I can get a couple.**

**My charger still hasn't come back, it probably won't come until next week (but maybe longer, last time I lost it, it didn't come for almost a month D:) so Bumble x Dove is out the window, along with any other couple formed in the Omen of the Stars books, mkay? Just reminding you!**

**And yes, I can't really find a couple I want to do! Of course I do have couples, but I planned on saving them till later, so it would be really great if you guys helped me out in the reviews and suggest some more couples for me (as long as they are not in the Omen of the Stars or else you'll have to wait a bit for that couple).**

**And thank you guys for being so nice in the reviews! :DD You guys didn't be extremely rude or anything and I thank you so much for that! (Silver x Gray all the way.)**

**So, I need you guys to give me some good suggestions for couples, and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! Hopefully by Monday it'll be up, but if not, maybe later next week.**

**Well, that's all!**

**Bye~**


	5. Another Little Note - Sorry!

**Guys, I'm getting annoyed with myself.**

**Instead of posting a chapter, I'm probably wasting your time with YET ANOTHER LITTLE NOTE.**

***Sigh***

**I'm sorry, I should've put this in the note I posted yesterday but I had woken up really early because I had to go to Summer School (I'm a volunteer there, thanks mom -u-) so I wasn't thinking much but I did want to post that little thing before I went.**

**Because I was so tired I didn't really pay attention to what I was writing *double sigh***

**But anyway, I also meant to put that: CAN'T DO SPECIAL COUPLES!**

**All of my "Special" warrior books, like Bluestar's Propechy and Firestar's Quest and Yellowfang's Secret – all of those? I can't do it.**

**And you want to know why?**

**THOSE ARE ALSO ON MY KINDLE! All of my special books are on my kindle because after buying The Into the Wild Series and The New Propechy series and The Power of Three series, my mom was just like "no."**

**So thus came along my kindle, buying everything and every book I wanted! :D**

**I just remembered about it when I was scrolling through the reviews when I saw KatieK101 and Glimmershine both but "Yellow x Ragged" and Lilacstream99 put "Blue x Oak"**

**I read those a couple times and I was like "Good ideas!" Because honestly, I don't hate Blue x Oak but they seriously have some couple issues there, and Yellow x Ragged . . . let's not get started or else I'll be ranting again.**

**But after about my fifth time going through, I paused and said "Oh. Wait."**

**So sorry for those who suggested those, but you can't suggest Special Edition books either! I'm so sorry; it sucks, because Special Edition Books have some pretty interesting couples. But still, I'm real sorry and sorry I didn't put this in last time yesterday but I was tired and you know . . . forgive me pwease? :c**

**And I believe that's it . . . if it isn't, I think I'll have to just make an A/N for next chapter putting that in because I know you guys are excited to read another chapter and not these annoying notes!**

**So Omen of the Stars couples are out and so are Special Edition books.**

**Sorry :c**

**Bye~**


	6. Once again sigh

**Guys, I'm super, super sorry about this! Its unfortunately not a chapter but once again a little note! I'm seriously sorry, but this is important.**

**I won't be posting from today through August 10****th****!**

**Super sorry, but some big issue just popped up (Not telling, XD) and I can't post stuff because I won't have the time to write stuff! I'm working on something, so I can't do this at the moment!**

**Also, I plan on posting an actual story, which will be named "The Helping Pawsteps" I will be able to update that story during this break because I do not need the books or anything for it since it is simply from my imagination. Yes, it is a Warrior book **

**But I won't be posting too often. Another reason I'm not posting until August 10****th**** is because that's the day my charger is supposedly supposed to come (Can't be sure, but, eh) so I'll get back to this story very soon. **

**And don't stop giving me suggestions!**

**Sorry, and I'll see you soon.**

**Bye~**


End file.
